Alexes
Personality Alexes is a kind girl. She is loyal to all her friends and family and is a great friend. She is a babysiter, normaly to Alyssa who is much older then Alexes, who is 81(Looks nineteen) and Alyssa is 748(Looks ten). She is Innteligent and sometimes a devil. She is the girl that would always be two steps ahead of her enemy. But just because she has a devil side does not mean she can't be an angel. She is the girl that does what is best for her friends and family and always beakes up fights. She will do anything for does she cares about to be safe. History Alexes is a girl who does not like to let others know her past considering she was in world war two. Alexes was a very well loved girl. Her father worked in the army of the USA. Alexes before world war 2 started called fell something bad about to happen. When it began her father had to leave but told her about who her mother was. Alexes went to the countrey side. The people thier (Her aunt and cousins) took care of her. Her cousins and her had something in commen thier father was in the war. Her oldest cousin Jackson always tryied to cheer up Alexes and his sisters Amanda and Jane but it never worked. When Jackson turned eighteen (1940) he joined the war with his dad five days after leaving the family was horrifed. A telegram said that Jackson is MIA and that Alexes' and the twins' dads were killed. Alexes could not stop crying after that horrible message. Ma'at thinking it was time to tell Alexes who she was visited her in one dream. Ma'at explaimed to her everything but was woken up by screems the house was being bombed. Alexes was the only surver her family was gone. Hidding Alexes surrived for two days before Jackson came home to see that only Alexes, surrvied because of her being a demigod not that he knew. Jackson took care of her till the war was over then brought her back to London where thier grandmother was waiting for them. When she saw that they were okay she was overwelmed with joy but was upset to hear about two of her grandchildren were killed around the same time she lost her sons. Alexes and Jackson stayed at thier grandmothers place being taken care of but Jackson become very sick and so did her grandmother when Alexes was 18. The next year they both died and Alexes ran to the woods hiding from the police. One night, she was attacked by monsters she has servily cut and thinking this was the end a bunch of arrows were shot and monster flew away (Very fast). The person at the center (Mind you who had a loins head) introduced herself as Pakhet, three girls with raven hair and blue eyes took care of her healing the wounds. A ten year old girl rushed in (she had know idea that Alyssa was form the 13th century then) came in. After Alexes was better Pakhet made her an offer, that she could join the followers. Alexes accepted the offer and took the oath. 10 years after joining the followers Alexes was apointed Head Follower of Pakhet, Her Bestfriend Jessica who was the mother of Alyssa and daughter of Pakhet was happy for her. But something very bad happend they got a not so friendly visit from Apophis also known as big bad Chaos snake who killed alot of followers (they can still die) or abducted them (Location still unkown). A few were still thier after that, alive, Alexes asked Jessica why this happened but Jessica's anwser was obvios 'to cause Chaos and to get followers' this was not nice but it defantly caused Chaos. In 2012 members were small but better after the attack but Jessica, Aretha and Cynthia did have to leave. Alexes promised to protect Alyssa the best she could. The three sisters left for a place called Camp Giza a place for demigods but Alexes felt something she had not felt in many years not since she was six years old when world war two started, Alexes could feel something bad is starting and it invoved alot of Chaos. Alexes told Pakhet what was happening, Pakhet looked scard and told her that she had to go to Camp Giza with Alyssa, who was very happy about going to Camp and being able to see her mother. Alexes knowing that it would be for the best left for Camp Giza with Alyssa protecting her from Chaos and mortals. When they were sleeping one night Alexes had a bad dream and yet a good dream. She dreamed that she was with her family all alive, happy to see her like it was before WWII. Then she saw them die in front of her, Alexes started screeming, she saw jessica die in front of her and then saw Alyssa die and then more horrible things but in the end she saw only Chaos. Then it changed everyone was okay and happy and behind here was Apophis. Alexes started having hate in her body, all the things he's done to her made her angey but he was immposible to hit. Then he started talking, he said that evreyone she cared about could be safe if she did what he would tell her to do. Alexes having a strong will power just said one word "Never" he told her she had sealed her fate and that the world and all she cared for will be taken by Chaos Alexes woke up screeming "Never". Alyssa woke up very fast and asked if she was okay, releved to see that Alyssa was okay nodded and packed up everything and started walking again. After about four hours they finaly made it to Camp Giza, but got a visit form a snake of Chaos (of coure) but luckly not the god, whiel it was a big serpent really. Alexes told Alyssa to enter Camp Giza quickly and she did so running into Jessica who was happy to see her but not so happy to see the big snake tjesu heru ''Unluckly for them it spat fire. After Alexes killed it she was out of enegy and very weak. Alexes woke up the next day in the main house with Jessica and Alyssa next to her. Alexes asked where Jessica's sisters are, Jessica told her she thought they were with the Followers but Alyssa said they weren't. Jessica and Alexes knew what happened big bad snake got them. Powers Demigod Offensive #Children of Ma'at can cause someone to forget their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Defensive #Children of Ma'at have the ability to set down a law that everyone near them must obey; the law can be anything but it cannot fully stop someone else from fighting or using their abilities, it must be focused to one aspect. #Children of Ma'at capable of forcing everyone near them for a short time into a state of peace, where no one can fight; after the effects subside, the child of Ma'at is unable to move for a short time. Passive #Children of Ma'at can see a few seconds into the future, allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times #While in the presence of a child of Ma'at, no one is able to lie directly to them; however, they are still capable of lying to others. Supplementary #If an ally is wounded, Children of Ma'at are temporarily empowered to achieve justice for them towards the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of their attack until justice is achieved. #Children of Ma'at can create a rule and can make someone follow that rule for a short period of time, as long as the rule does no harm, as well as a suitable punishment if the rule is broken. Counsellor Only #Children of Ma'at have the ability to bend another person to their will, forcing them to follow their commands as long as they are not to harm themselves for a moderate time; while holding control over another person, the child of Ma'at cannot move and are extremely vulnerable. Traits #Children of Ma'at are generally fair and unbiased. #Children of Ma'at are often adept at telling fact from fiction. #Children of Ma'at are able to tell if someone is guilty or innocent. #Children of Ma'at often make great lawyers. Follower Offensive 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. 2) Followers and Children of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child or follower of Pakhet. Passive 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. 2) Followers and Children of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist ''all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Supplementary 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance 2) Children and Followers of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Head Follower/Counciler and Lt. 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet can call upon nearby lions for help and are to command the obedience of the lions as long as they can reach them. Traits 1) They dislike snakes, and are aggressive toward them. 2) Followers and Children of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet are known to be able to see in the dark, as well as they see during the day. 4) (Follower)They remain the age that they became a follower, Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Followers of Pakhet Category:Demigod Category:Immortal Category:Children of Ma'at Category:Characters Category:Important People Category:Rockgirl3